


Fuse wakes up

by Cappy_Studios



Category: Spark the Electric Jester (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Other, cyborg, little blood depiction, robotized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappy_Studios/pseuds/Cappy_Studios
Summary: Fuse wakes up after being knocked out only to find out that his foster dad did something to him that will change his life forever
Kudos: 4





	Fuse wakes up

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hello this is my first story I posted on this site. I'm not good at writing so don't expect god tier writing here but criticism is welcome. Also little blood depiction is in this fic but it's only mentioned once. I wanna thank certified dork for helping me with the first half on discord. Anyway have fun reading it

Fuse slowly opened his eyes. He heard the heart monitor beeping close to him. Once his vision cleared up he saw his father, Freom looking over him. “Good afternoon sleepyhead,” He said in a happy yet strange tone in his voice. “It’s all over now, the project is complete,” Fuse can’t feel his arms and legs, it’s like they’re cut off from his body.  
“What project?” He asked in a concerned tone. “What did you do to me? I can’t feel my arms or legs, I feel numb,” He rose his neck a bit and see bits of his body but something is off. From an angle it looked like his body is made of metal. He froze in horror from the thought of him being a robot.  
“Am – am I?” before Fuse could finish his question. Freom tugged the wire off of his chest and the heart monitor stopped beeping. Fuse didn’t feel the pain as if nothing happened but a bit of his green blood drip out of a seam in his chest. Fuse quickly sprung off of the bed and out the door without any warning. He bolted through the hall way and into the only bathroom. Fuse wanted to pant but he didn’t tired from all that running he did. He looked at his reflection from the mirror and gasped. What he saw wasn’t his ol formie self looking back him but a yellow robot with red glowing eyes, green cheeks and a jagged and sharp mouth instead. Fuse then looked at his gloved hands and tears made out of oil start pouring out his eyes. In a fit of rage he punched the mirror so hard that left a hole in the wall behind it. He dropped to the floor, breathing heavily as a lot of thoughts started rush in his mind.  
“No Fuse dad won’t do that, you’re just dreaming about all this. You’ll wake up and be just fine.” He heard his father’s footsteps as the door opens and Freom entered the bathroom to find Fuse sitting on the floor and the broken mirror.  
“Fuse my son.” He said as he lifts up Fuse’s chin so they’re in eye contact. “I know you’re upset about this but it’s the best I can do. I didn’t want you to die because of the genocide so I converted you into a robot,” Fuse angrily slaps Freom’s hand away from him and starts yelling at him.  
“You think this will help me? It didn’t cause now I’m some metal freak and I can’t take this stupid suit off without looking like some zombie! And what do mean some genocide? You’ve been slowly losing reality ever since that stupid incident involving the megagraph! Why can’t you be normal like before? Why did that stupid attack happen? Why did you,” Fuse couldn’t finish his sentence as he darts off with tears in his eyes. Freom looked at his hand for a second as he clutched it into a fist.  
“You better like it son, cause your species is about to be wiped out.”


End file.
